villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Louie (Disney)
King Louie is the tertiary antagonist of Disney's 19th animated feature film, The Jungle Book. Though not nearly as evil or threatening as Shere Khan and Kaa, he did kidnap Mowgli and hold him hostage until Mowgli reveals how to make the "Red Flower", or fire, though the accommodations that Mowgli was kept in were upbeat and lighthearted. He was also a supporting protagonist in the prequel television series Jungle Cubs, the spinoff TaleSpin, and the 1994 live-action adaptation. He was voiced by the late Louis Prima in the first film, Jason Marsden and Cree Summer in Jungle Cubs, and Jim Cummings in TaleSpin, House of Mouse, and other later projects. The Jungle Book When Louie gets word that a mancub named Mowgli is being returned to the Man-Village against his wishes, he sees an opportunity to get the man to tell him the secret of the "Red Flower", or fire, to secure his power and also help him become more like humans, which he regards as the most powerful and interesting of creatures. He has his minions kidnap Mowgli and bring him to his temple, where Louie offers to help keep Mowgli in the jungle in exchange for something. Mowgli agrees, not knowing what he will have to give, and Louie explains how bored he is of being an orangutan and wants to be like humans. He then tells Mowgli that he wants the secret to fire, but Mowgli tells him that he does not know how to make it. Louie becomes more demanding and begins to pressure him for answers. However, Baloo and Bagheera arrive to save Mowgli. Louie and his minions give chase, stealing Mowgli back from them. During the chaos, a support pillar breaks and Louie gives Mowgli up to take its place and support it. Baloo begins tickling him, and the monkeys break another pillar. Baloo, Bagheera, and Mowgli flee while the temple comes crashing down. Louie is left unharmed but dumbfounded. TaleSpin Louie appears as a supporting protagonist in TaleSpin. He owns and operates a popular bar called Louie's Place, which serves as a rest stop and social hangout for pilots all over the world. He also acts out as the best friend to Baloo, who is serving as a cargo pilot; even sometimes aiding Baloo in his adventures. Jungle Cubs Louie is seen as a young ape in the prequel television series, where he was friends with Baloo, Bagheera, Hathi, Kaa, and Shere Khan. At this time he was known as Prince Louie and has two younger cousins named Benny and Clyde. It is assumed that there was a falling out that caused all the animals to go separate ways and lead some to becoming enemies. The Jungle Book 2 Louie does not appear physically in the sequel, though he is mentioned in Mowgli's accounts. Later, Mowgli and Baloo hide out at his old temple, where Baloo says that "he's splits-ville". This could mean that Louie simply left the jungle to find a new home. Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book Louie is portrayed by a real-life orangutan in the 1994 film, but in a more sympathetic role. Just like in the cartoon, he rules a temple occupied by the Bandar log, but unlike his animated counterpart, he has no intention in using fire to become powerful as man. Instead, Louie focuses on maintaining his rule in the temple (which is full of treasure). He also has Kaa to serve for him, as he summon the python with a hand-clap to take down intrudes trying to steal the treasure. When Mowgli arrives to the temple after one of the monkeys stole his hand bracelet, Louie first acted out as a rival to him, but warms up after seeing him defeat Kaa, even giving the bracelet back to Mowgli. During the climax, Louie is seen witnessing Mowgli fighting against William Boone, giving his full support for Mowgli. After Mowgli defeats Boone, Louie happily applauds for a job well done before summoning Kaa again, this time to kill Boone for good. The Jungle Book 2016 *''See: King Louie (The Jungle Book 2016)'' In the 2012 live-action remake, Louie was changed into a much more evil and violent character, contrasting greatly with his animated counterpart. Gallery Pictures King-louie.jpg King_Louie.jpg jungledance.jpg|Louie dancing with a disguised Baloo. ded8e2a2ccdcdf8656df28051639ae43.gif|Louie dancing. 3b8896aafa36d1ce129b0218d0977211.jpg King_Louie-Junglegroove.jpg|Louie as he appears in The Jungle Book Groove Party. Videos The Jungle Book - Mowgli meets King Louie HD The Jungle Book - I wanna be like you w lyrics The Jungle Book - Bagheera and Baloo save Mowgli HD Trivia *There is some debate over whether or not King Louie counts as a villain, considering that his crimes are minor in comparison to ones committed by other Disney villains. However, Disney has treated him as a villain. **"I Wanna Be Like You" appeared on the album Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs. *Despite not appearing in The Jungle Book 2, "I Wanna Be Like You" is covered by Smash Mouth during the end credits. *Despite the film taking place in an Indian jungle, orangutans do not inhabit India in real life. *King Louie is the only completely original character in The Jungle Book, as he did not appear in the original book. External links * Disney Wiki * Jungle Book Wiki * Heroes Wikia __FORCETOC__ Category:Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Category:One-Shot Category:Friend of the hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Monarchs Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Deal Makers Category:Non-Action Category:Opportunists Category:Greedy Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Monster Master Category:Karma Houdini Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Business Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:TV Show Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:House of Mouse Villains